offbeat orange
by kai lun an
Summary: [contest entry] Because Hayner really hated English class. [Twilight Town friendship]


Disclaimer: No own.

One-word prompt: Rhyme.

Inspiration: 'Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue' by Fahrenheit.

Because Hayner really hated English class.(Twilight Town friendship)

My second entry for warm.summer.nights' friendship contest.

**--x But it's contradicting x--**

"What rhymes with orange?"

All four of the Usual Spot kids were lounging around their usual spots in the Usual Spot. Summer was coming to an end, and as usual, Olette was ushering the three boys into finishing their summer projects. She had successfully gotten them to finish most of their projects, and was now helping them on their final one: English.

Which, to Hayner, was considered the most useless subject they could be offering. They spoke English didn't they? Who cared about their grammar and spelling?

Pence, as usual, was completely understanding. He knew that it was important to take this class, because writing was an art form. Just like his photography was an art form, despite how many times Hayner insisted that English class was useless and that Pence's picture-taking was just annoying. Olette, as usual, had finished her summer assignments on the first day of summer. Of course, not everyone could be 'the reincarnation of Einstein', as Hayner had put it.

But, ignoring Hayner's opinions, the assignment was necessary for them to even hope of getting a good start to the school year. The assignment was merely to write a short limerick, on whatever (school-appropriate) topic that they wished.

Olette sighed as she shook her head, "Hayner, absolutely nothing rhymes with the word 'orange'. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"No, they were too busy trying to teach him the difference between the colors 'red' and 'orange'." Roxas teased, ducking to dodge the pen that Hayner threw at him.

"Shut your mouth already. It's not like you can come up with a good limerick."

Roxas smiled as he dramatically cleared his throat and spoke,

"There once was this dude named Hayner,

He couldn't be any more lamer,

He tried and he tried

Until he finally cried,

Because he couldn't get his hair to be tamer."

Olette smiled a bit, glad that Roxas at least managed to finish the limerick. Pence gave out a chuckle and took a picture of Hayner's expression, which was one of an unimpressed teacher looking down on a student. He stuck out his tongue, "You couldn't get that limerick to be any lamer. Man, you're so immature."

"I'm not the one who just stuck his tongue out."

"He's got a point there, Hayner."

"I know that, Pence."

Olette sighed once more, "Hayner, just finish writing your limerick already. Everyone has it finished except for you."

"Well, what did you guys write about?" Hayner asked, looking up from his blank sheet of paper.

"Applying for college."

"Photography."

"How bad your hair is."

He rolled his eyes, "Wow, you guys are great. Not one of you can write something that's more memorable about our summer?"

Pence shrugged, "Well, to be honest, our summer hasn't been that eventful. All we've done is eat ice cream and lay around the Usual Spot. We'd have a TV, if Hayner and Roxas hadn't broken it."

"I already told you guys, you don't leave people alone with umbrellas. It gives them ideas." Roxas explained, throwing his bare popsicle stick at his camera-wielding friend.

"Whatever," Hayner interrupted them, "You guys should go on home, it's getting late. I'll just finish this up and head back home later, alright?"

All three of them nodded and went off, leaving Hayner to stare at his blank sheet of paper once more. He thought about what all of his friends were writing about. Olette had written about college, since she was always up to an academic challenge. She'd do great things in her lifetime, Hayner was sure of it. Pence had written about photography, since it was so obviously one of the things he enjoyed the most. He'd probably be able to perfectly capture everyone's happiest moments on his trusty camera, Hayner had no doubt about that. Roxas had made fun of Hayner's hair in his limerick, since Roxas always loved to poke fun at his friends. He'd be able to make everyone get a good laugh at themselves, Hayner knew that for a fact.

But Hayner had to admit that he was a bit disappointed. He was hoping for something much more memorable.

Just like that, Hayner got his idea and began to scribble down something on his piece of paper, leaving it there on the table as he left to go home.

--x

Roxas, Pence, and Olette arrived at the usual spot around their usual time, surprised that Hayner wasn't there to meet up with them. It was odd, since he usually was. Olette walked over to Hayner's spot and picked up the piece of paper that he left there.

"Guys, come over here! Hayner actually finished the assignment yesterday!"

Pence grabbed the paper and read it aloud,

"My friends and I are always at the Usual Spot

Eating the sea-salt ice cream that one of us brought

We spend our days eating

While the summer sun's beating…

Roxas, Pence, Olette, you guys really shouldn't spy on my homework."

Roxas took the paper from Pence and read the last line, raising an eyebrow as he realized that Hayner had actually written that down.

"Roxas, Pence, Olette, you guys really shouldn't spy on my homework."

The three turned around to see Hayner pushing back the curtain that they used as a makeshift door. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and read,

"My friends decided to spy on my homework

And I decided to go a little bit berserk,

I dunked them in the water

Because the weather today is hotter,

And because they didn't think I'd actually do my work."

Hayner stuck his tongue out as he finished reading it, throwing the piece of paper into a nearby basket they used to hold all of their summer projects. Hayner had written about his friends, since they were the most important people in his life. He'd do anything for them, and his friends definitely knew that.

As usual, they all took their spots in the Usual Spot, and Olette spoke up,

"Hayner, you do realize that your limerick was off-beat, right?"

**--x I like your stupidity x--**

This actually turned out so much more different than I planned. I planned something a bit funnier, kind of like 'idiot box'. I also planned to concentrate on the prompt a lot more, but this came out instead.

LOL But I really should update 'Ice Cream'.

Anyways, review!


End file.
